A Sad Return
by SocialistBukharin
Summary: Many years ago, Beacon assigned one Specialist per Team. After twenty years of being far from 'home', a former Specialist has found himself once more in Remnant. What happened to his team? What happened to STRQ? AU! May diverge much from canon timeline. OCfromEarth! Specialist!StrongButNotGodLike!OC
1. Return to Remnant!

It was an unusual breezy day of Spring in Salerno. The sun was high in the sky and the inhabitants were doing their usual activities: Some workers going to the few, existing factories, others to the various fertile camps that made up most of the southern italian economy; Children of various ages were sent to school by their parents, enjoying the very few years of their innocence.

In a small workshop just few blocks away from the heart of the city, a middle-aged man was finishing one of the last comissions he had been paid to complete. It was an Harley-Davidson with some interesting tweakings: The bike, that had been sent in a shameful and ruined condition, now seemed good as new; some details were added like the classic and common 'flames' were re-made of a neon red color.  
The client looked in awe at the results.

When he had first received the bike from his grandfather's last will, he had thought that the easiest way to gain something from the fossil was to sell it to a dumpster and get paid for the recoverable materials.

When he first heard of the 'wizard mechanic', he had decided to contact him just for the sake of knowing all the possibilities for his bike.

The man he had talked with, the same one that was repairing the motorbike, seemed to give a positive impression with some sort of restrained tone. The prices offered by the deal was incredibly affordable and, interested by the mysterious man, he decided to offer him the restoration work.

Once he noticed that the mechanic had finished his job, the client clapped his hands. "Fantastic! An impressive result as I had been told."  
The mechanic gave him a tired smile and nodded at the compliment.

After paying the 'wizard' and taking the bike to his car, the client quickly went home, his mind still unable to conceive how such a masterpiece had been done in so little time and with a low price.  
Meanwhile at the workshop, the mechanic had closed all doors and had started to prepare his bed to sleep. Enrico 'Henry' Lors sighed tiredly, starting to feel his now tired bones aching. He looked at a photo of his youth he had decided to keep close.

Five figures were present, all dressed in a school uniform: A white hood partly hide the young face of the shortest of the group, a girl, and the only notable details being the few red strands of hair that were visible from her hood, her silver eyes and her loving smile;  
 _'Summer...'_

He could still remember the echo of her laugher...

Next to her, a boy with red cap. Black hairs and red eyes. His smile seemed to hide a massive amount of mischievousness and youth.

 _'Qrow...'_  
Following close to him, a blond boy with a ribbon in his arm. Blue eyes shown happiness yet his smile was shy at best.  
 _'Taiyang...'  
_ A bit farther, the last girl. She had long, unruly hairs and the same red eyes of her brother. Her left arm was resting in the last figure's back, an hug, and a genuine smile crossed her face.

'...' Henry couldn't even think of her name, knowing the pain it always brought to him.

The last figure was a boy with glasses. His yellow hairs and lack of distinct qualities made him unique compared to his teammates. His eyes were a dark cerulean that seemed to show life and reason to live.  
An awkward smile was present on his face, yet Henry remembered the positively warm sensation he felt in that particular moment of time.

Turning away his attention from the framed photo, he felt tears falling and, sighing, tried to forget the past.  
When they first met...  
Their first lunch together...  
Their first mission and success...  
The... Bloody CRYSTAL!  
His fist hit the wall and almost broke it. Blood was flowing out of his hand but he couldn't care any less.

He had been a teenager, maybe 15-16 years old, when he had found a weird crystal in the forest nearby the town. He felt pulled to grasp it and, after doing so, he found himself in another forest.

At first he had panicked, seeing himself in a different place, but what truly made him determined to find as fast as possible an exit, was the presence of various red eyes looking, staring _hungrily_ at him.

Luckily he found himself out of the forest before getting attacked by one of those creatures.

 _Grimm..._

A migraine began to make itself present and his trail of thought was lost.

Only some words were still there, making everything more confusing.

 _Signal.._

 _Beacon.._

 _Raven.._

 _Summer and her silver eyes.._

 ** _The source..._**

Even though it had been 20 years ever since his return to earth, he could still remember that mission in particular.

Ozpin, the greatest strategist of their generation, had presented to all new hunter teams a long-term plan to deal against 'the Queen' and because of problems relative to Atlas, the mission that was supposed to be prepared with much more time and logistic was anticipated by two years and the battle...

He frowned a bit, unable to fully remember what truly happened in the endgame.

Screams and pain masked what had happened and the last thing he could remember was an ambulance getting him to St. John Hospital of Salerno.

Some police officers had asked his whereabouts of the 5 years of being missing.

Henry stated that he had found himself abroad and that he had found a good job.

After a week of recovering, the former specialist was buying an old building that would become his home and workplace for the next twenty years.

Turning off the light of the near lamp, he attempted to find comfort in sleep.

But as many times he had tried, he would just found painful memories, mixed and mold in a horrific collage. This time something was different. The darkness that would overcome those who close their eyes was repelled by a white light. He heard the sound of a cape and scrunching his eyes, he found the responsible of such noise.

A woman was giving him her behind, a white cape and hood hiding her identity.

But he felt she was familiar somehow... he felt himself standing up and before Henry would question it, he was following the now running figure.

Then, after reaching the end of the snowy cliff, the white figure turned to him. Henry's eyes widened, having recognized her. A smile graced her features and two silver lights came from her eyes.

Before he could attempt to talk to her, red and white roses covered his vision, making his eyes close once more.

He woke up at the sound of something crashing on the ground. The noise seemed to have originated by the small kitchen.

He put an hand under his pillow and pulled out his registered Beretta M9. Salerno was one of the major places where crime rates were average at best.

He jumped into the room but found no one in there. Henry looked left and right but no living being was there. Sighing, he holstered his handgun. He moved to the counter but found that something shined at his feet.

His still tired eyes widened at the white crystal, noting the odd resemblance to the one that took him into Remnant twenty years ago...

He didn't hesitate. The crystal was within his grasp as soon as he had seen it.

Light empowered his vision and found himself once more somewhere else. This time not the same forest, a park. Silence fell in the bench he found now sitting. _I... am back... I AM BACK!_

Looking his surrounding, he noted the lack of people. _It's kind of late to be around at a park..._

Then he noticed that he still had his casual clothes on and sighed, feeling lucky enough for this little saving from embarrassing encounters. He decided to walk in the streets, trying to find some way of getting information of where he was and how much had changed.

Libraries of sort were excluded because of the late hour. His short musing was interrupted by loud music. He sighed. He hated those kind of bar with a passion. They were good only for those with money and in need of...

He stopped, his face now blank. _Am I truly this much dumb?_

He started to walk towards the loud building. Now, he just needed to get information without getting asked to pay. _It's possible...maybe._

He entered the bar and found himself to glance to three particular beings.

Two of those were female twins, the first dressing red and the other dressing white.

 _Bah, I thought twins shared same colour set._

The last, and probably the most notable, was the huge man that was talking to another, well-dressed individual.

Sitting in one of the small chairs, Henry put his head on the counter, trying to come up with some plans.

Meanwhile, a young blonde paced into the bar, sitting as close as possible to the bar owner, now free from his guest, and sat on his right.

"Strawberry Sunrise, no ice... Oh! And one of those little umbrellas." She ordered at the bartender.

The big man now focused onto the young girl "Aren't you a little young to be in this bar, blondie?"

Henry silently nodded, the girl seemed too much young to be in such place.

She just chuckled "Aren't you a little too old to have a name like Junior?"

Henry had to force himself not to smile at the comeback. _Cheeky brat._

The man seemed to understand that she seemed to know him. "So you know who I am?"

Then he asked "You got a name, sweetheart?" She walked closer to Junior "Heh. Yes, Junior, I've got several." Then she pointed a finger at him. "But, instead of sweetheart, you can just call me sir."

Henry was dying, trying to keep the laughter at bay. _Bar Owner got Owned!_

Suddenly she punched him in the nuts. Henry flinched after hearing that familiar, painful sound and felt like to protect his own modesty. The blonde then pulled out her phone, or what seemed to be one, and selected a photo. "Tell me where I can find her and I'll let you go."

Henry froze. _SHE STILL IS HOLDING HIS STUFF?!_

"I've never seen her before. I swear!" Junior's voice was reaching a new tone.

The girl seemed angered by his answer "Excuse me?!" She pulled 'what she was holding', provoking another pained sound from Junior. "I swear, sir!"

A group of men all wearing black with red glasses and red necktie were immediately behind the young girl, ready to help their boss.

Henry just shrugged. If the girl cannot keep with her own boasting, then she was wanting a beating.

He would just sit and wait for the outcome.

 _ **One epic massacre later...**_

She's good. VERY good.

Henry's eyes were wide open, staring at the level of destruction the young girl has caused.

Familiar was her kind of style. Too much _familiar..._

 _That was a variant of my CQC..._

Shrugging it off as a coincidence. He finally spoke. "Hey, you, 'Blondie Sir'."

The aforementioned girl was surprised when she saw she was not alone. "Hello Mister."

Henry took one of the bottles of the now open bar. "You said you wanted a... Strawberry Sunrise, right?"

She silently nodded and walked closer to the strange man.

Henry put the drink in one of the empty glasses with a little umbrella and gave it to the blonde brawler.

The girl accepted it and took a sip. The man just took a soda and started to drink.

"You fight good, kid." He paused. "But I noticed that there are still flaws in your style."

The blonde teen gave him an annoyed glance "But I still got the job done, right?!"

Henry held his hands high in surrender, "That's not what I meant." He sighed and then continued "It's just that your style is not prepared to hold against certain type of fighters, an example being those who are skilled with kicks." Henry then gave her his own annoyed frown.

"And you are too much easy to anger and remember that that semblance of yours cannot save your ass if you get knocked unconscious." She had the decency of blushing at the lecture. Oddly enough she was being reminded of her father's stern reprimands. Then a panicked look crossed her face. "Oh god, I had to pick up my little sister!".

Once again Henry give her a stern glare and, before she had left the club, he gave her a warning.

"I am letting you go now because you seem to me a good person and kind of remind myself when I was young but if you are going to waste a bar every night, I'm personally going to get your parents."

The warning halted the girl that, unable now to make a comeback to the weird man, limited her answer to a single but visible nod.

Now alone, Henry could finally assess the damage inflicted to the bar. Junior and his little gang was still unconscious.

 _Hmmm..._ He left after taking some of the cash inside one of the counter of the bar with him and never looked back.

* * *

 **AN I finished a poll in twitter and decided the fate of some characters.  
**

 **Expect some BIG differences from canon TL.**

 **On another note: If there had been grammar error at the very beginning of the chapter, it was mostly because I used my not so good phone and it was midnight at the time.**

 **Remember to Review/Comment if there are problems (so I may fix those) and if you want to change something from canon (I will see if those could be implemented or not, remember that it is an IF).**


	2. Of Witches and Ice Creams

Henry waited for the next morning before actually trying to find and reach his former teammates. His now calm mind was able to determine the safest approach.  
Using the 'borrowed' money, he paid the taxi driver and walked into the building.  
If there was a particular building that Henry was the most wary about, it was the bank. Luckily for him, this one was an exception.

After finding the nearest free CCT terminal, he started his plan.  
Differently from what many thought at first sight about his appearance, Henry was natural with technological devices.

Heck, he had been one of the co-founders of the first Scroll and, when he had been invited to work and create a functional prototype, he had received an impressive income. While Henry preferred a modest life, he had planned for an eventual situation of returning once again from Earth.

The account had been created 15 years ago, just some months before going for his last mission. He remembered that his main account had been divided, following his last will.  
He just hoped that Qrow hadn't used his share for something stupid, like alcoholic drinks.  
He left the bank half a million Lien rich and grabbed the nearest newspaper, trying to find some temporary housing.  
He froze after reading the first page.  
An heist had been stopped by a young girl that was not even an Huntress-in-training. 'What are they teaching to kids nowadays?'  
First Goldilocks and now this other girl.  
Then there was this Torchwick man that oddly reminded him of a young thief that he had caught many times back at the very beginning of his career.  
Henry sighed. 'Seems like 15 years had just created more chaos than order...'

Still this generation was proving to be much more... interesting than his own.  
 _Well_ , he felt a bit hungry and decided to find the nearest restaur- "Mr. Lors?"  
He turned around and saw a woman with blond hair and glasses. Familiar blue eyes were glancing him with a neutral tone; looking a bit more, he could have sworn that there was a bit of happiness.  
"Ms. Goodwitch" he replied with a sarcastic tone.

He still remembered that young huntress-in-training that had been his protégé for almost two years. Glynda Goodwitch had been a potential genius because of her own drive for justice. Although, it seemed like she had maintained that silly obsession for rules...  
The blonde sighed and massaged her temples "Please Henry, I have enough dealing with Qrow, could you just be calm and serious for once?"  
Her expasperation made the man frown curiously. "Sorry Glyn. Didn't know that Qrowley was still a douchebag. Anyway, if I may ask, why are you here?" While reuniting with a fellow specialist was interesting, Henry knew that it was not a visit of courtesy.  
Glynda nodded. "Ozpin wants to meet you as soon as possible."  
Henry shrugged. "Sure, I was planning to do so anyway. Does he still work at Beacon?"  
She nodded once again. "Yes, although not as a professor. He had been Headmaster five years after your disappearance."  
The man looked unimpressed. "He had, and seems like he still has, a mind made for high-positions. Although I had initially found in Jamie Ironwood the same characteristics as good ol' Oz."  
She gave him a surprised look. "Mr. Ironwood is the actual leader of Atlas Military Academy and of Atlas' Army."  
Henry nodded, happy for his friend.  
"It had been a pleasure to meet you again Glyn. I will wait Oz's message to meet him."  
She nodded curtly and, before leaving, she turned to him "I am happy that your back, Henry." Both smiled and before leaving she glanced one last time. "Oh, and it is Professor Goodwitch, I'm a teacher now, 'Professor' Lors".  
Once again alone, his attention was attracted by his rumbling stomach.  
"You know what? I think it's been awhile ever since I got an Ice cream." He immediately marched to the nearest Ice Cream Parlour, ready to have his belly filled.

 _Few minutes later_

He couldn't believe it. The same Parlour that he had frequently visited was still open and quite busy dealing with a massive amount of customers.

He entered the building and was surprised even more when he saw not the original owner, Marius, but a young brunette in her early twenties. "Good morning Mr-" She froze once she looked at him.

She turned around and yelled "Dad, come here!" He heard someone mumbling about not youth not respecting elders. The door that led to the interior opened and an older Marius came to the aid of the girl. "What's wrong, Mel-" He too froze before Henry, his jaw threatening to fall on the ground.

"Oh my Oum, Henry you are back!" He exclaimed, happy to see once again one of his favourite customers. "Yep Marius. And this time it is to stay." Then Henry glanced once again at the girl. "And this is your daughter, Melissa? Man, how much you have growth, lil' girl" He finished with a smile. Melissa blushed at the quite old nickname. "Stop it, uncle H!"

Marius and Henry chuckled at her behaviour. "By the way," started Marius after calming down. "What can we do for you, Hen?".

He nodded. "I would have a _Fior di latte_ (1) in a cup."

Once he had his cup ready, Henry sat down to the nearest free table.

He was about to eat the quite inviting ice cream, when he heard a big slurp.

He turned to his left and saw a little girl with unique hair. Those were half brown and half pink, same for her eyes. He noticed also that there were several empty cups.

His fatherly part immediately intervened. He picked the cup she was still eating and sat in the chair opposite to her. Her face now contorted to an ugly scowl. "Young girl, you are eating too much ice cream and this will bring you just harm in the long-term." She seemed annoyed and pulled out her scroll, pointing at her age. Henry didn't care if she was an adult "If you are 23, eating too much ice cream is still bad." She seemed a bit enraged and seemed about to whack her umbrella at him.

She stopped after noticing that the man before her was still glaring at her almost as a parent lecturing his/her child. She unconsciously lowered her head, feeling ashamed and yet confused by her own behaviour. "Now," He began "Since I have the economical means, if you stop now I will pay for all the cups you have consumed, 'kay?" She froze, stunned by his proposition.

A part of her wanted to just keep eating, in spite of this guy but...

She nodded and both went to Marius. While work had been enough to afford some relief in form of ice cream, it was certainly much more reduced because of Roman's decision to focus onto Dust only. She mutedly sighed and once she was sure that the man was not lying, she gave him one last glance. She couldn't but feel like this man was _familiar..._

"And that's paid-" Henry looked at where he had left the young woman and was a bit surprised at not finding her.

He sighed. Today had been a very migraine-inducing day and maybe it was time to hit the bed, no matter how much early in the day...

 **Omake 1: Henry meets Jamie**

Henry felt bored. He had caught a cold and had been left alone in the STRQ dorm.

Summer had left him some cookies and Qrow some books. _Is this the amateur book made by the cat faunus girl, friend of Summer and Rae?_

But he had to confess that 'Ninjas of Love' was certainly an interesting smutty love story. He should talk with this... Kale?

He heard someone knocking at the door and replied with a muffled but loud 'Come in'.

The door opened and a boy younger than him entered the room. He was scrawny and had glasses.

"Greetings Mr. Lors, I'm James Ironwood of Team JGER." He bowed a little and Henry frowned at him. "Hallo Jamie, how may I help you?" The boy halted what seemed another formal sentence, noticing the nickname the boy had just given him. He shook his head. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to help me with a project of mine." "Sure." The immediate answer made James frown, "Shouldn't you be asking more details or any harming situation this project might lead into?".

Henry shrugged. "I'm bored and what is life without a bit of danger once in a while?"

James couldn't but keep staring at this older student, that had much in common in a intellectual plane and yet he seemed much... better.

"C'mon Jamie, we have work to do!" He was so much distracted that he didn't notice his newfound 'friend' pulling him out of the door, together with him.

This interesting situation will need a further study in the future.

* * *

 **Glossary**

 **Fior di latte: milk-based ice cream.**

* * *

 **AN Warning! This fanfic will not have a regular update schedule.**

 **On another note, some inspiration has been taken from Tikoriko's pictures. (You may find those in by searching his name in Pinterest or Deviantart.)**


	3. The regret of a Rose

_Meanwhile…_

In all of the Four Kingdoms, Vale was considered the safest of them all.

Yes, Atlas was the most technologically advanced and owned the biggest army of Remnant but the same couldn't be said about their police force.

An example of such inadequacy was their inability to deal against the much more present White Fang.

What Vale truly cherished was the largest island under its possession, Patch.

The island had still place for more inhabitants and yet, not many truly agreed to its safety regulation.

Most of the gray forests that covered the island were filled with Beowolfs and other kind of Grimms.

Those who lived there were mostly Hunters or students of Signal, one of the most renowned pre-school for Hunters-in-training.

What seemed to be another calm day was interrupted by yelling coming from a well-known house.

The Rose-Xiao Long Household was quite (in)famous for its 'quirky' family.

"You are lucky that nobody had called the police, Yang!" A blond man lectured.

His daughter was looking at the floor, shame evident on her face.

"And let's not forget that you almost forgot to accompany back home your sister!" A woman continued. She was a brunette with the tips of her hair a vibrant red. Her curious silver eyes, always filled with happiness and joy, were now frowning in a stern look. After some minutes of staring, the young girl sighed. "I'm sorry, mom..".

Her mother's glare softened. "W-we aren't angry, dear..." She crossed her arms "It's just that we expect you to be much more mature with your younger sister around. We were worried when we heard of what happened to that bar.".

Meanwhile the blond man had moved closer to the brunette and had put his hand on her shoulders, attempting to calm the woman.

It had the wanted effects and the brunette sighed. "You will be grounded for a week without videogames and cinema." Yang nodded her head, feeling lucky at the leniency of her mother. She moved to leave the room but remembered that she had to ask something. "Actually.. mom, dad?" They turned to look at her once more. "There was someone at the bar which I had a brief discussion." Their look now confused, curious of such individual. "He criticized my style as if he was familiar with it but... you both told me that the Hunter who used this style died when I was young so...".

Yang stopped talking once she had noticed that her parents were frozen with their eyes wide.

Her mother was the first to answer. "Y-yes, the f-first user of now yours fighting style died... 15 years ago..." She stammered but then, trembling, she left the room. Taiyang halted her daughter, seeing that Summer needed some time off. "Your mother is just remembering some painful memories that she had tried to forget." The girl nodded and left for her room. She had much to think...

 _Summer's room_

Many years ago, Taiyang had tried to step up his relationship with Summer. Having recovered mostly from the depression caused by Raven's leaving, he had hoped that she would have accepted the marriage proposal he had prepared to her. Sadly the next few hours went completely differently than he had hoped. Summer had softly refused his proposal, feeling still too much hurt by Henry's death. She had tried everything to forget the young man but he would always haunt her nightmares.

Though she decided to stay with her former teammate, unwilling to broke their family once more.

Right now she was crying loudly in the pillow of her bed, tears falling without restraint. The first time she had ever talked about her first friend after his death was when Yang had announced her weapon choice. When she had first glanced Ember Celica, Summer felt a painful connection with Henry's favourite weapon, Estate(1). Ever since she had described the 'heroic' hunter both of her daughter were deeply intrigued by the character: Yang trying to emulate him, while Ruby being more curious and eager to hear more of her 'hero'.

She could still remember the last discussion with Henry...

 _15 years ago..._

 _A sour look settled on Summer's face. After so much time being in the dark, Ozpin had decided to reveal the truth about the Grimm and the Silver-eyed warriors. She was incredibly shocked to learn about this 'Queen' of Grimm but the shock turned into determination very quickly. Now she knew that she had a chance to end the endless war against the monsters and be what she truly had aspired, becoming an hero._

 _She had flatly refused help from both Taiyang and Qrow, unwilling to risk the life of her teammates._

" _And that's why you are NOT GOING!" And now she found herself being lectured by Henry._

" _It is important for me to go and do my duties for once, Henry!" How could he not see the necessity, the chance for a better world. "Duties that you are going to ignore, it seems! Summer, Yang has lost a mother already and now you want this to happen to Ruby!" She felt her resolve slowly fade, because of that painful reminder she had been trying to ignore and Henry's poisonous tone. For all the time she had ever knew the Specialist, Summer had never heard Henry being so much angered, so much vehement with her. "It has to be done Henry, I will save them-" She froze at seeing the furious look on Henry's face. "And be the SELFISH HERO, WOULDN'T YOU?!"_

 _Her heart was aching but she had a mission to accomplish. Summer started to move near the Bullhead but was stopped by a pair of warm arms grasping her shoulders. "Henry, let me go, NOW!" She had to move faster toward the transport._

 _Henry didn't bulge from her. "I'm sorry, Summer.." He started "But I cannot let you die. You will thank me for this-"._

 _His hand hit her neck and the world went dark for Summer. The only thing she would remember, the Bullhead flying away but her still on land._

 _End flashback..._

She would always regret that discussion, knowing that Henry died sacrificing himself for them and she had been scorning him. For _Her..._

Once she had regained consciousness, Summer had tried to once again to go to the particular mission but she had been stopped. And not from Henry's kind hand...

Once she had caught news of Henry's disappearance, Raven Branwen had interrogated her foolish brother. Qrow was once again hitting the bar, drowning the lost of his 'brother'.

Raven had been livid to learn the truth and she had immediately searched for Summer.

Their discussion had been much, much worse than she had with Henry.

Summer had tried to explain her motives and had hoped that Raven would have seen the big picture.

A slap resounded just after she had finished to explain her actions. Raven's hand was trembling, her usually dark-red eyes were now a light, deathly red.

Summer remembered that she had trembled before her and that she had thought that she was about to die.

She had closed her eyes, only for Raven to get closer and whisper to her ear.

" _The only reason I'm not going to kill you right now is because Henry's wouldn't have wanted this..."_

Surprisingly enough after that visit, Raven had decided to return home once in a while and had reconnected with her daughter. Sadly, she was still rarely there because of her duties as leader of the tribe but keep in contact with Yang.

After so many years, Raven had still keep a silent and blank mask toward Summer and every time the shorter brunette would have glanced at her face, she was reminded of that discussion.

She sat up from her bed and stared at the frame of Ruby's birth. Her baby girl was growing up and she was showing potential to become a excellent Huntress. But those were not what truly she deeply regret: in that discussion she was about to reveal her greatest secret to Henry and now she lost that chance. Unknowingly, Fate was about to give her a second chance...

 **Omake:** How Summer met Henry.

She couldn't believe it!

Today was her first day to the prestigious Beacon Academy and she was going to become an huntress, an heroine!

And the sight! She could see Signal from here.

She was so much excited that she didn't notice someone sitting close to her.

Then, her attention was caught by a familiar sound. She turned towards the boy sitting close to her and she drooled at the sight.(AN NOT THAT KIND OF SIGHT!)

The boy was eating cookies quite swiftly and wasn't even bothering looking his surroundings.

She moved closer and prepared her powerful puppy-eyed stare. The boy halted his assault onto cookie land to stare at the short but cute girl that was giving him an adorable stare.

He shrugged and gave her five cookies. As soon as he had given those to her, he noticed once more that she was giving him the same stare. He shrugged once more and gave her ten cookies, this time he started to give hidden glances to the cookie-devourer girl.

Once she had once again finished her cookies, she returned the same pleading stare.

Henry sighed and hoped his next action was not going to bite his butt in the nearest future.

He gave her the whole cookie box and he could have sworn that the girl had released an adorable squeak. He started to look at the sight and his eyes widened in awe at the height they were.

Then Henry felt a small, warm pillow land on his shoulder. He looked at the curious girl and saw that she had completely finished and that she was snoring quietly, her head on his shoulder.

He sighed but couldn't help but smile at the cute display.

Maybe this school was going to be funnier than the one back home.

 **AN The rise of the Cookie-Buddies!**

 **On another note, the secret that Summer failed to reveal to Henry is going to be the biggest divergence from Canon-Verse.**

 **Everyone is free to voice their own theories about what it might be in Comments/Reviews.**

 **Glossary**

 **Estate is the Italian word for 'Summer' (Quite cliché, I know...)**


	4. Back to Beacon

Beacon Academy.  
Prestigious school for Huntsmen and Huntresses.  
Or, as Henry remembers it, the place where is sanity went in the trash can.  
Now, many good men and women left Beacon well-prepared against the Grimms but the 'unique' environment and mostly 'peculiar' teachers' staff left the former students unable to cope with normal life as any normal human being.  
The perfect example is Qrow:  
He was such a lively and funny guy before becoming a drunk, depressed man.  
Though Henry didn't truly know what truly made him snap in such pitiful state...(1)

Then there was Taiyang: In his youth, the blond had tried to flirt with every female of the school;

Sadly with a squad made by two of the almost unreachable women of Beacon, not even teaming up with Qrowley had been giving him any successes.

Henry was clearly sure that both Raven and Summer were the only to not be scarred to life by the school's experience.  
But the most weird individual he had ever encountered was before him: Sitting on a chair and drinking from his favourite mug, a silver-eyed man was glancing him absently;

Differently from fifteen years ago, Ozpin's hair had turned white/grey, a sad sign of his approaching old age.  
"So let me be clear..." Henry started, trying to understand the brief discussion.  
"You want me to teach here." Ozpin nodded.  
"But I cannot leave Beacon for security matters." Another nod.  
"And I cannot approach my former teammates if not authorised by you." The headmaster nodded once again.

"And I am officially still dead to them." Ozpin nodded hesitantly.  
"And the girl I met at the bar was Tai's and Rae's daughter and my god-daughter." Henry paled a little.  
"I gave alcohol to Tai's and Rae's daughter!"  
The yell brought a ghost of a smile on the amused witness.

After almost ten minutes, Henry made his decision.  
"Okay Oz, when can I start working?"  
The choice wasn't that difficult.  
In his first few years in Remnant, Beacon had been Henry's simple but lovely home.  
Also he did enjoy teaching many years ago.  
"School starts in early September." Ozpin replied curtly. "But there's another simple detail I need you to accept."  
Henry frowned. "Sure, what is it?"  
Ozpin's stern look made the younger man curious of this condition. Very little things actually gained Oz's interest, Henry knew that about the mysterious headmaster.  
"This year will have a peculiar student that had got subscribed two years earlier. Have you heard of the heist failed of Roman Torchwick days ago?" Henry nodded slowly, realization dawning on him.

"Wait, but she is still too young!" The younger man attempted to protest.  
"That is the same thing Glynda had said but this girl has the potential to become a great Huntress." Oz took another sip from the mug, then added. "Also she had been tutored by Qrow."

Henry replied intrigued. "Who thought that Qrow could teach?!" He could still remember the time when they had to babys- I mean, guard the Schnee Heiress and her sister and he still had not understood how Qrow had managed to burn a glass of water...

"She also seems to have an 'extensive' interest in weapons, just like you." That piqued Henry's interest.

In all of his years at Beacon, none of the many teens he had known has ever shared his massive knowledge of weapon and guns whatsoever. This student might be very interesting. "Doesn't seem like a problem to me, Oz."  
Ozpin shook his head. "She has... Silver-eyes."  
Henry's eyes widened but the headmaster continued "Her name is Ruby Rose, daughter of Summer and Taiyang."

* * *

 **AN Short chapter, I'm very sorry got a bit distracted and made it this much. As a gift of my repentance, please accept those two omakes :3**

 **Omake 1:** Why Qrow is such a drunkard. **(This happens on STRQ's second year.)(1)**

* * *

After a training session, Qrow and Summer found themselves sitting on the only bench of the dorm.

Raven had decided to stay at the school's gym and keep the practice, Henry was in Vale to shop for some food and Taiyang was hitting the showers.

The silence that lasted ever since their arrival was broken by the girl. "Um... Qrow..."

Qrow looked at her curious. "Can I... c-confess?" She continued, her cheeks reddening.

 _She's blushing ?!_ Realization struck the young man, maybe this was _that_ moment.

"What is it that you want to confess?" His reply was said very quickly and with hope.

"Wha-Wha-What is it?" He was so much praying for it to be the confession he wanted to hear.

Meanwhile Summer had lowered her head, hiding her expression. "I love..."

 _NO WAY._ He could feel that he was going to cry. Maybe his prayers were going to be answered!

Summer took an heavy breath, holding the answer.

 _JUST SAY IT!_ Qrow was trembling with anticipation and the slow pace of the discussion was making him nervous.

"Initially I thought I had feelings for Taiyang but..."

 _OH MY GOD!_ He was all but going to just run away when he heard the first part of her confession but he had heard the little 'but'.

"I-I... I might be in love with... Henry."

Once she had finished the confession and having taken another heavy breath, Summer looked at Qrow.

He was frozen still, his jaw agape and he seemed to be much more pale than the usual.

 _Few hours later..._

"Good for you, Henry." Qrow replied, as drunk as possible. "First he hit my sister, then he hit Summer."(2) He paused to take another sip at his Whiskey. "Where's the share damn it-hic."

The bartender was looking at the poor boy with pity. He tried to tell him that the bar was closed and that he should go but he couldn't bulge out of the building...

* * *

 **Omake 2:** Operation "Snowflakes"

* * *

"I still want to thank you so much for your help, Summer." Willow Schnee replied, sighing in relief.

"Worry not, 'Low, we got this on the bag." Qrow assured with his carefree tone.

After the birth of Yang, half of STRQ had been forced to stay at home.

Raven had obviously feebly attempted to protest the order but the combined glare of the remnant of the team shut her down. With STRQ so much undermanned, Ozpin had relegated the squad to menial works. Luckily one of those missions was to help a friend.

Willow Schnee had been the heiress of Schnee Dust Company (SDC) but, going against her parents' wishes, she had studied at become to become a Huntress. Thing went well for many years but she soon found herself caught in an arranged marriage. The man, Jaques, was very cynical but had a knack in dealing with the company's businesses.

Two children had came from the union, Winter and Weiss, both little angels which STRQ had been present at their birth. Sadly the stress of the double pregnancy had weakened the once strong huntress, making her go once in a while to the hospital to check her conditions.

Willow hugged her older daughter "See you soon, my little Prinzessin." Winter tightened the hug.

"See you soon, Mama." Released by the hug, Willow bent and kissed little Weiss' forehead.

Saluting her friends she left the mansion. Once the door closed, Baby Weiss seemed ready to cry at seeing her mummy leaving. A warm embrace interrupted the need to wail, she just got closer to the source. Summer smiled at this, seeing the baby closing her eyes and doze off. She decided to go to the baby's room and stay to look after her, leaving Qrow and Henry to deal with Winter.

The former had tried to drink from his flasket but would always be stopped by his friend. "Not in front of my niece." At this Qrowley just sighed and started to stare off, absently thinking about a family life. _With Summer..._

His thoughts were interrupted by Henry patting his shoulder. "I am going to the bathroom for few minutes, avoid to cause problems." The red-eyed man nodded at the friend.

His attention directed to the seven years old child. Winter was glaring him with a cynical look.

"So... The weather is nice today..?" He tried to start a conversation but the young girl keep her stare, rarely blinking. This is going to be a pain in the...

 _Few minutes later..._

Henry whistled while leaving the bathroom but froze at the scene before him.

Qrow was frozen in a ice cube and Winter was watching some TV cartoon.

Henry frowned but his amused smile didn't inclined to help the poor friend.

He just sat close to the girl, staring at the somewhat interesting cartoon.

"What happened?" He asked casually, still staring at the TV.

"He tried to burn home." She replied nonchalantly, acting like her uncle.

"How?" Henry questioned, frowning at the peculiar situation.

"He _tried_ to prepare some water for pasta." The reply was filled with an annoying tone.

Henry hugged the child "You did good, 'Ter." She smiled in the embrace.

"Thank you, Uncle 'rico.(3)" They keep watching TV until dinner.

It had been amusing trying to explain how the red-eyed man had become a Qrowsicle.

* * *

 **Glossary:**

 **1- Look 'Omake 1'  
**

 **2- This is not going to be an Harem fiction. Raven is paired with Taiyang.**

 **3- Henry full name is Enrico Lors so 'Rico is a nickname.**


	5. Shining Beacon-Paperwork Monster

**AN Guys, problems have arised:**

 **Few days ago, I moved out to a new house and had been forced off from the pc.**

 **Now that we had almost finished unboxing everything, my pc had a serious BSOD problem.**

 **An attempt to restore all stuff had caused the cancellation of 2/3 of all memory.**

 **Most of my notes about every of my fanfics had been erased. Right now I'm trying to use what I have of money to build another pc but it will take time.**

 **Thankfully, my dad decided to lend me once in a while his own computer and use it to do stuff.**

 **Obviously, this fanfic will be updated but it will not be with the same routine of 1 chapter every three days.**

A big thank you and sorry for those who had been saddened by this brief interruption.

END

* * *

 _Airship to Beacon, few months later..._

Ruby sighed at the sight before her.

She still couldn't believe how lucky she had been to be accepted 2 years earlier to Beacon Academy.

Her dad and Uncle Qrow had been very happy about the news. Mom had been a bit less enthusiast at that, worried about the fact she was still not ready.

Ruby pouted. She had shown the fruits of her training by fending off against Torchwick.

While she remembered that particular day, two strong arms embraced her.

"Oh, I'm so happy my little sister is here!" Yang exclaimed with a proud and cheerful tone.

"Please, stop it..." Ruby replied quietly in a mock-tired voice.

While her big sister had proved more than once to be unbearably friedly and over-protective,

Ruby couldn't but smile at the comic relief she would provide, especially in a nervous situation like the current one.

Also she was one of the few to provide informations about the hero-hunter that her parents and Qrow just avoided to discuss about.

He was goofy-looking, Yang said, and had always that shy but strong face in most of the situations.

Ruby always felt a strange pang in her heart everytime she heard about him.

It was a bitter sensation and she didn't know why it happened.

When Yang had returned her one after that unique 'work' in the Nightclub, the brunette had frowned at the reaction of her mother.

The following morning she had puffy eyes, sign of her silent cry.

Summer Rose had been the best mom she could have wished for. She would help her with various problems and prepare her famous cookies that the lil' red reaper loved to eat.

But...

Mom had seemed to hide some emotional distress and it would resurface just when her former teammate was subject of talks.

Her loving smile would become strained and a bit forced, her silver eyes downcast.

Ruby shook her head, returning her attention to the beautiful sight.

She could see Patch and spot both Signal and her home.

She sighed, remembering that none of her former friends were going to be here to help.

Suddenly, a voice called the attentions of all students. "Greetings" The pre-recorded hologram started.

She was the same huntress that had helped her against Torchwick. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

The hologram continued to explain the importance and the face to uphold in being students of the well-known Beacon Academy.

Yang yawned a bit, bored at the first lecture of the year. Ruby felt a bit sleepy but decided to stay awake and listen at the hologram.

Finishing her presentation, the hologram disappeared. The Airship stopped and the doors opened. Many gasped before the massive school and Ruby felt her mouth open in stunned surprise.

She followed Yang out of the Bullhead and with a brief sigh, decided that she will become the greatest huntress ever.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Professor Lors's quarters..._

Henry put an hand in his forehead, attempting to remove the sweat that had stained it.

After accepting the job, Ozpin had decided to give his old friend a taste of his poison: paperwork.

Months and months spent dealing with the various paper to verify and sign.

There were also some dossiers about the current and soon-to-be students.

He frowned at numerous of those, the reason being different from one to the other.

His first surprise was the dossier of one Pyrrha Nikos.

Incredibly famous for her impressive fighting skills, the red-headed girl from Mistral had won four championships in her homeland.

He wasn't that sure but could have sworn that she reminded him of a similar huntress back in his youth.

He was still not sure why she had choose Beacon and not Sanctum.

Shrugging, Henry kept looking through the paperwork.

Second surprise was one Jaune Arc.

Looking at his entry credentials, the new teacher was thinking that old Ozpin was trying to meddle in this situation.

The young Arc was certainly underprepared for the Academy but had nonetheless been accepted.

Ozpin's plans were very confusing , yet he still trusted the crafty headmaster.

Third surprise had been a surprisingly familiar Faunus.

He still remembered a certain cat Faunus quite famous for her... _peculiar_ books.

Maybe this Blake was related to Kali but he couldn't be that sure.

If he remembered correctly, Kali had left the Huntsman Corps to join the much more peaceful at the time White Fang.

Now the organisation had turned towards a much more violent and radical path and he hoped that the shy girl had bailed out.

The last surprise had been the more predictable.

While Ruby Rose had shown much potential to become an Huntress, Henry felt that it had been too much reckless to make her jump two years.

He could never forget how Summer had been hit by the brutality and cruelty of the job.

He hoped that her future team will help through those dark moments.

A soft knock coming from his door caught his attention and, abbandoning the monstrous job he had just finished, Henry went to open the door.

"Glynda" "Henry".

His former appretice seemed very relaxed but a bit more collected than he thought.

Probably because the year was just starting.

"Ozpin wanted you to be there at the presentation-" Glynda was interrupted by a shake of hands.

"Sadly... I'm still finishing this hideous paperwork." Henry held an incredolous face. "How the heck can you live with this stuff?!"

The blonde former student smirked "I just learned to manage."

The man was tempted to blow a raspberry at her, but held his formal composure, replied with a mock-angry grunt.

Then the woman took a much more worried tone. "Henry you shouldn't be trying to avoid them this muc-"

Henry sighed exasperated. "Glynda, I swear that I will be do my job as teacher but the presentation should be presented by the Headmaster and the Deputy Headmistress and I'm none of those."

Glynda sighed and bid him a 'good day'.

Closing the door, Henry slowly lied in his bed. Those years were probably going to be a lot worse than he had thought.

* * *

 **AN**

 **I'm still thinking if I should make some alterations about the Initiation test or just time-skip to the first day of school.**

 **Still, a question had been left unanswered: What subject will Henry teach?**


	6. Teaching 101

**AN IMMA BACK!**

 **Finally after almost 4-5 months of partial inactivity I'm now 100% fully operational!**

 **During these few months I have had the opportunity of think about my current fanfic schedule and so I will be quick:**

 **1) 'A Sad Return' and 'Pokemon: First Fire' will be continued with numerous updates;**

 **2) Sadly the hiatus for 'Ambition in a world different from Zero' and 'The legend of the Lord' will still be there but don't worry I'm not giving up those stories.**

 **Last but not least, I want to seriously hear you all guys in the reviews and know if you want to add specific pairings or just let it be a pairless fanfic.**

 **Now, let the story continue!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Teaching 101

* * *

Henry was starting to doubt his decision to teach Civilian Studies and Application here at Beacon.

Sure, it gave him an opportunity to live once again to the school he had frequented for five years.

But the fact that he had never taught to anyone might be problematic very soon.

He was sitting in his classroom early in the morning, thinking how to structure the lesson.

The subject of Civilian Studies had been a subject back in his first two years but after the cut on the school's budget it had been removed completely.

It had been a very complex subject in his opinion.

It range from Maths to Biology, from Science to Philosophy.

Silently he grasped his tie, feeling it a bit suffocating.

Sighing, Henry glance his watch. Only ten minutes from lesson start.

His attention then snapped at the sound of the door opening.

JNPR was the first team to enter the classroom with their leader on front.

Jaune seemed to hold a curious glance, possibly interested in the only subject that didn't require to fight or study Grimm.

Henry motioned them to sit and they complied silently, even the ever-excited Valkyrie.

Five minutes later other two teams joined in the classroom.

Luckily, RWBY arrived on time even though by just two minutes.

Once they all sit, the room feel silent. Henry sighed and got up from his chair.

"Good morning Class." He waited a response from all the student before continuing.

"I'm professor Lors and I teach the re-established Civilian Studies and Application. Any questions?"

He was not much surprised when first to ask was the leader of CRDL, Cardin Winchester.

He nodded to the student and he looked at Henry with a bored look.

"Why should we study this crappy subject?" Some of the students gasped, while others glared the bully.

Henry replied in a very uninterested tone. "I don't know mister Winchester? Why do you study here at Beacon?"

Caught off guard, Cardin looked surprised at the comeback but didn't bulge.

"I study here to become the greatest huntsman ever." His team shared smug smirks.

"And what about when you stop being an huntsman?"

That simple question froze not only the bully but also the entire class.

"This is not 'just' an institution to learn how to become an Huntsman, it's a school and the role of us teachers is to help you in your growth and in planning properly your future."

The students stood silent at this, impressed by the professionality and the determination in his tone.

"Other questions?" Nobody was interested in asking questions but into the first lesson.

"Good. Today as your first lesson we will start with a very easy part of the subject, Philosophy."

At this, shocking her partner, Blake stopped reading and focused on the now interesting lesson.

"Okay, Philosophy is not the literature or the idea you read from books about life and death. It's the ability of every sentient being to think and understand the world that they live."

One hand shot up, the young Schnee was confused by the previous statement.

"But shouldn't we learn about the philosophers and their ideas to actually do Philosophy?"

Henry shook his head negatively. "The explanations inside any of the books relative to Philosophy serve more as a crutch for your mental growth."

A smirk adorned his face "In fact, almost every part of the books can easily be disproved by any of the modern thinkers. Like.."

He scrunched his face, thinking about a proper example.

"Like the White Fang." Henry was surprised to hear such hatred in Ms. Schnee's tone. He also noticed the murderous glare of Ms. Belladonna.

Henry nodded slowly. "The White Fang's current ideology might be easily debunked by thinkers, yes."

A smug grin appeared in the Schnee's face. "But!"

"First you need to learn about the proper story of the White Fang."

Ms. Belladonna's bow twitched slightly but Henry continued nonetheless.

"The White Fang was founded as a International Labour Union almost fifteen years ago. The goal of the group then was to push for reforms towards Fauni's rights and to make the Fauni race equal by law to the humans."

Whatever disgruntled face the Schnee heiress had it seemed to disappear at the explanation.

"Things started to change when a change of leadership happened and a more extremist individual obtained control of the group. The White Fang become more and more radical until it was classified a Terrorist Group after the numerous attacks against civilians, fauni and not."

He paused, letting the full explanation sink in.

"So, if I take under consideration the past and current predicament of the White Fang, I would identify as a good solution the formation of a new pro-equality group formed by both Humans and Fauni and push forward for equal laws. By doing this the now radical White Fang would lose their popular support by lacking a substantial and supported goal."

Henry noticed that the lesson was coming to an end and decided to assign the homework.

"For next time, I want to see written on paper all of your ideas on how to solve the situation relative to the White Fang. I don't accept vague and short solutions and if someone lack any possible good starting point, then they are free to visit me in their free time and I shall them with documents and material to support your idea."

Once he finished saying this the bell rang and everyone started to leave the room slowly, still impressed by the lesson.

Once everyone had left the classroom, Henry sighed.

Maybe teaching wouldn't be as problematic as he had thought.

* * *

"Oh my god, thatwassoawesome!" Ruby exclaimed excited.

While she had dreaded the boredom that a theoric class like Civilian Studies, she was awed by the professionality shown by Professor Lors.

And while Weiss's reaction was tamer that Ruby's, she too was surprised in a positive way by the friendly but stict attitude of their teacher.

Yang and Blake kept walking silently, both thinking about different things.

The blonde girl was actually shocked to see the same man she had meet at Junior's bar a month ago. It just proved that every teacher in this school, even those teaching theorical subjects, were professional huntsmen/huntresses.

Meanwhile the cat Faunus was still digesting the last part of the lesson. Professor Lors had proved to be pro-Faunus, or better pro-equality, and seemed to know much about the White Fang.

Ruby noticed Yang's lack of reaction and decided to innocently inquiry her.

"So Yang, what do you think of Professor Lors?"

Hearing the question, Yang replied calmly "He seems to know what to do, Rubes. Maybe those lessons will be as fun as today." She finished with a smile.

Weiss nodded at her reply. "Professor Lors is a competent teacher. I was able to learn that Miss Goodwitch had been an apprentice under his tutelage."

Yang froze at this "You mean to tell me that the cool Professor taught strict Professor Goodwitch?!"

Weiss nodded and they keep talking about the mysterious Professor until they reached their room.

* * *

Ozpin was watching the exchange of Team RWBY from his office, amused. On his left Glynda staring at the monitor in silent annoyance.

"Seems like Henry has a gift in teaching, right Glynda?"

She nodded, smiling knowingly. Henry had been a good tutor during her early years and she will never stop to thank him for helping her out in the most difficult problems at Beacon.

"I'm actually shocked that he didn't punish more Mr. Winchester. Ozpin, why you let the boy here in Beacon again? Seriously, he lacks the skills to be an Huntsman."

The headmaster sipped silently from his mug. "The father of Mr. Winchester is a member of the Vale Council and he pressed for his admittance."

Glynda scowled at this. How much she hated bribery...

"On a particular note" Ozpin began "I'm still intrigued at the reaction of young Ruby Rose at the lesson."

Glynda nodded slowly at the unusual look on the young girl's face.

"She seemed focused as she is during Sparring Class."

Ozpin stopped drinking from his favourite mug looking at the sky.

"She is so much like her mother in attitude and appearance.."

"But she is also her father's daughter." Glynda finished what Ozpin was trying to say and the headmaster nodded at her assumption.

* * *

 **AN**

 **It is a matter of time before the truth of Henry's identity came out to the unsuspecting Roses.**

 **But what will be the reactions of the two black birds?**


	7. Tactics Simulator

Chapter 7: Tactics Simulator

* * *

The following lessons kept the students interested in the new teacher. Ozpin didn't found it as much surprising as did Glynda. Henry had always been a good teacher but being an active huntsman was challenging enough and he never truly inclined any initiative to become a professor at Beacon.

All in all, the headmaster was relieved to see that no problems arised in the few weeks. The only unique occurrences being few particular lecture from his old friend.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

 _It has been two days since Henry had started his lessons and he had found his new job intriguing at least._

 _The classes he had to deal were not that much impegnative and the subject he was teaching wasn't one of the most importants._

 _In those two days, the man had started to eat with the students in the cafeteria and not in his own private room._

 _His choice had two main motivations: 1) He felt nostalgic, so he decided to be once more in the rooms where he enjoyed staying as a student; 2) He had started noticing some ugly stares towards 2nd year student Velvet Scarlatina, most of those coming from the entire Team CRDL._

 _Until now Henry had been unable to caught any sort of aggressive activity from the team but he had seen and had listened the clear signs of bullism._

 _Right now, the man was enjoying sipping from his personal mug and reading his freshly-bought newspaper._

 _A part of him was also listening to the funny, exaggerating stories told by the Valkirye of Team JNPR._

 _ **'Her attitude reminds me of Kali. God, I still have not check if my former classmates are still around..'**_

 _Because Ozpin had ordered to him to not leave Beacon in the first few months, Henry had been unable to check and see personally if everybody was fine or alive. Searching through CCTS didn't yeld any results, probably because some of them went off the radar._

 _His musing was halted when he heard a feminine cry. He turned towards the origin of the cry and finally his suspects were confirmed._

 _Before him, Cardin Winchester, leader of CRDL, was holding tight the bunny ears of the older fauni student._

 _"I told you it was real." The entire team chuckled maliciously._

 _A manly cry resounded few nanoseconds later._

 _Cardin was now kneeling, trying to free his arm from the strong grip that had pushed him away. His eyes opened, the sudden pain having forced those close, and widened at the aggressor._

 _Professor Lors was giving him one of the most unnerving and scaring glare he had ever seen. "Mr. Wichester" Cardin winced at the angry tone of the teachers, having him seen until now rarely cold or angry. "Could you explain to me what were you just doing here?!"_

 _RWBY and JNPR were staring at the scene, mouths gasping at the impressive speed. Pyrrha, Weiss and Ren were impressed by the strenght in his tone and were curious in how the situation would end into. Yang and Ruby were awed by how much cool their teacher was. Blake was staring at the professor with admiration and gratefulness._

 _The rest of CRDL was standing there still, knowing that they couldn't take the now angered teacher._

 _"S-sir" Cardin tried to reply, but only a weak stutter left his mouth._

 _"You think that being an huntsman means that you could go above rules, Mr. Winchester?!"_

 _The professor continued his lecture. His eyes stared right into the scared student's ones._

 _"When you accept to become an Huntsman, you decide to pledge to be a guardian, a protector and a role model."_

 _Professor Lors' tone kept getting colder. His eyes now seemed to be flamed by rage._

 _"Not a cool dude, not a 'bad ass' and certainly NOT A BULLY!" The last part was shouted and almost everyone jumped shocked at the angry teacher._

 _Professor Goodwitch decided to enter the cafeteria in that moment. She give the fellow teacher a stern but understanding glance. Professor Lors released the teen from his powerful grip. "Mr Winchester and the rest of team CRDL got themselves a detention. Now they are your burdern." Finishing speaking, the man returned to his newspaper and coffee._

 _The blonde teacher frowned at the tone used by her former tutor, remembering that the last time it happened, it was because of another bully._

 _"You heard Professor Lors. Team CRDL follow me for your detention." The female teacher left the cafeteria with the team of bullies._

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

Ozpin remembered how much Henry hated and still hates bullies. When asked about this particular hate, the boy had been silent for a few minutes and answered with a short reply.

"I just hate them."

Then Ozpin had decided to not force a more detailed answer, seeing the distress the question had caused to his former student.

He turned his attention to one of the many monitors before him. Today was supposed to be the Pre-Simulation Day. In this day all teachers would be put under a planned, simulated hostage situation and give an example to the students how to deal those critical situations.

Surprisingly enough, Henry was not using his own weapons, Estate, but an automatic shotgun and a sniper rifle.

He facepalmed. The headmaster had forgot that Henry was supposed to not reveal himself in the first 4-5 months. His eyes once again returned to the monitor.

* * *

 **Simulation Battleground**

* * *

Henry was checking his little arsenal. Shotguns and Sniper rifles had always been his favourite common weapons and functions similar to those had been integrated in his own baby, Estate.

He looked at the countdown and got ready.

 **00:05**

 **00:04**

Bart and Glynda had finished getting ready and were few metres behind him.

 **00:03**

 **00:02**

Peter and Peach had arrived late. The old man looking giddy and eager for the ensuing carnage.

 **00:00**

One of the few things Beacon can truly pride itself was the GrimmBots. Build by Atlas under an expessive price, the GrimmBots were android versions of the real Grimm. Created to be easily repaired, those robots' AI was set to mimic the mindset of the Grimm they were based from.

Once the countdown reached zero, several Beowolf GrimmBots encircled and tried to pummel the small group.

Peter claimed the first blood, striking three Beowolves with the Axe Feature of his Blunderbuss.

Oobleck followed closely, protecting him from sneak attacks coming from the Boarbatusks.

Peach's weapon turned in two medium-lenght knives and the another pack of Beowolves was annhilated by the swift assault delivered by the woman.

Glynda formed several rock spears and started to target the Nevermores. The flock was halved by her barrage.

Henry focused onto the Ursas and Beringels. Those fell rather quickly against the deadly combination of the man's weapons.

* * *

Ozpin smiled seeing that the combat prowness of Henry didn't falter in all those years. He also noticed that even at max difficulty, the GrimmBots were having trouble at even getting close to their targets.

His hand hovered over the red button on his right. It was meant to truly test not only Henry's ability to fight but to see if his resolve is even stronger than before.

The button was pushed.

* * *

It was far too easy.

This was the thought that had started to form in Henry's mind.

While the GrimmBots were fighting at their best, the assembled team was far too much experienced to be even hurted by those.

As if life had heard his thoughts, a giant roar echoed in the whole battleground.

The other four professors were confused, not recognizing the roar of this new Grimm.

Henry's eyes widened. He was so going to steal all coffee from Ozpin.

He looked up in the sky and saw the beast he had once fought.

The Grimm Dragon was one if not the strongest Grimm in Remnant. His thick armor and his ability to generate Grimms make it a difficult enemy to beat.

The amount of this kind of Grimm had almost been brought to extiction from the famous First Huntsman. The last reported attack from the Grimm Dragon happened almost twenty years ago in Mount Glenn and the team that was sent and had slayed the beast was his own, STRQ.

He grimaced at being put once more in this situation. The experience at Mount Glenn had been shocking, finally making him understanding his major flaws.

Henry was always prepared to deal where he was assigned. In Mount Glenn, Henry had not been prepared at all against the massive behemoth.

He looked at his fellow teachers and saw their shocked visages.

"Don't get close to it." Henry barked. "Shoot the bastard from a safe distance!"

Complying to the order, the team got to different vantage points and started to converge their firepower against the beast.

Meanwhile Henry was grasping a little satchel he had took with him.

The Dragon roared in anguish, feeling the pressure coming from various positions.

It started to spit fires onto Oobleck's and Port's position, forcing the two professors to jump out of the way and to seek another position.

Henry started to sprint towards the greater Grimm and, once he had got close enough, started to climb the massive beast.

The until now distracted Grimm Dragon noticed the presence of the human and started to claw towards his way.

The teacher dodged the slow attacks and continued to climb the monster.

Reached the head of the dragon, he pulled a pin from the little satchel and threw it inside the beast's mouth.

Immediately he jumped off seeking quickly some cover.

The beast halted his assault and seemed confused at first. His confusion turned to pain when the explosion began inside his stomach.

The lower part of the Grimm Dragon exploded, leaving only the now lifeless upper part.

The GrimmBot assault finished with the death of the greater Grimm, bringing some calm to the now exhausted staff.

Henry sighed and started to move out of the now demolished battleground together with the fellow teachers.

* * *

AN

Finished! God, those days had been absurdly busy because of University.

Once again, the fanfics will not follow a schedule to avoid any expectations being ruined.

And now, as a gift from your own SocialistBukharin an Omake!

* * *

Omake - **What if Ruby decided to call home frequently?** Part 1 of ?

* * *

Ever since both Ruby and Yang had gone to Beacon, the Rose-Xiao Long house had gone incredibly quiet.

And while she enjoyed the newfound silence, Summer couldn't but worry for her two daughters. Ruby was so much like her when she started at Beacon and hoped for her to find good friends there.

Her musings were interrupted when her Scroll started to ring. She took it and saw that it was Ruby calling her.

"Hello sweetheart." She answered the call.

"Hi mom!" Her younger daughter replied, curiously giddy.

"How are you doing at Beacon? Is Yang focusing on her studies? Are you?" She asked in pure motherly worry. Ruby groaned on the other side of the phone.

"Yes mom, me and Yang are studying and we are on the same team!" The girl finished the sentence with an hint of joy.

"Oh, I'm happy for you sweetie, but could I ask why have you called? Do you need something?" Summer was happy for her baby girl but she still didn't know why her youngest was calling her so early in the year.

"Yes mom." Ruby replied this time partly serious. "There's this thing I needed to ask you."

Pausing for a moment, Summer decided to see what made her daughter call home so soon.

"Sure Ruby, ask away." She didn't see what question was asked.

"Mom, do you know by chance someone with Lors as a surname?" The plate the older Rose was cleaning fell on the ground. She took time to calm her breathing.

"May I ask why are you asking this question, Ruby?" It had to have been Qrow. That alcohol addicted of a teammate was far too much irresponsible but telling Ruby about Henry was something even he wouldn't dare to do.

"Oh, it was because there is this professor of Civilian Studies and Application that has this surname and it kinda feel familiar."

Summer removed the Scroll away from her hear and started to think what she should do now.

It seems like it was time to see Beacon once again very soon...

"Mom?" She snapped her attention to the still ongoing call and decided to cut it shortly.

"Sweetie, I will answer this question personally since I'm going to Beacon soon to talk with some meddling, old friend. I have to go now because I'm still preparing. Say hi to Yang from me. Bye!"

Ruby stared at her Scrool, feeling like she had caused a massive problem.

She shrugged and resumed her study session with the now asleep Yang.

Meanwhile, a certain professor started to shiver in the middle of a lesson.

"Professor, is everything alright?" asked a concerned Ms. Scarlatina.

"I don't know." replied an uncertain Henry. "I am healthy, yet I feel like I should have not come to lesson today." He kept for few moments silence, then shrugged and resumed the lesson as if nothing had truly happened.

God, if he truly knew...


End file.
